What Could Have Been
by Jenei
Summary: If she was patient, if it wasn't seen, would he still return? Bella's cliff diving with Jacob leads to Edward's voice telling her something that changes everything.
1. A Decision

A/N: hello! Umm yea… new story… so enjoy… ok

He smiled, and squeezed my hand. "You ready?" he asked, smiling. I looked down at the blue water below, and up at the cloudless sky above. I said tentatively, "As ready as I ever will be," In a flash, he scooped me up, so fast, and jumped off the cliff. I screamed, and exhilaration pumped through my veins. Jacob laughed, and then it was slow motion. 'Be happy,' the voice whispered, velvety smooth, happy. I wanted to cry. I could move on. Then we were moving normal again, and Jacob hugged me close. We hit the water, and Jacob swam towards shore with one arm. The other was a cuddling me. We laid out on the beach, a peaceful quiet between us. The sun warmed us, dried us. He smiled at me. I sat up, "Jacob," I asked, he opened his eyes and sat up. "Thanks," he smiled and tried to speak, but I stopped him with my hand, "Wait. Can you do me a favor?" I asked, almost flirtatiously. He smirked. "What?" he asked, almost like he knew the answer. I stood up as fast as I could, and ran. "Catch me!" I cried, and heard his feet pound against the sand. He had caught on. He knew what game we were playing, what my decision was. He smirked as he caught me, as he pulled me down to the sand, kisses trailing up my neck, as chills went down my spine. My Jacob, to love and hold. Forever Or so I thought. a/n: reveiw please!


	2. Another Chance:Part 1

A/n: sorry that took so long! 

BELLA POV  
It was about 12:45 pm, and I was awakened by a knock on my window. The shades were drawn. Only one person had ever knocked on my window before. I froze.

_Maybe it's Jacob._ I thought, trying to reassure myself. I knew it wasn't. I looked down to make sure I was decent. I was wearing the new pajamas I had gotten while shopping with Emily one day. They were orange, a tank top and shorts. I walked over towards the window, apprehension building. I drew the curtain, and looked into dark ocher eyes. I opened it slowly. I needed to know why he was here.

He studied me, his eyes curious to see how I felt about this. I avoided his gaze, and tried to speak.

"Edward-" I began to say, sighing his name in pain. Pain from while he was gone. He took it as I was pleased to see him. He wrapped his cold, strong, arms around me, and his eyes seemed to lighten at the prospect I wasn't angry.

"Get off me. I _will_ call for Charlie." I said between clenched teeth, His hand stopped stroking my hair as he froze.

"Bella?" he asked, the velvet voice confused. The voice I had missed, the one I had fantasized about for months.

"You heard me. Get off. I have moved on Edward." I was really angry, all my pain from the months hitting him in the face. His eyes, darkened in pain. He still hadn't moved and I gave a small, frustrated noise, and he remembered. His arms were at his sides, and he stepped back.

"What? Bella… I-" he started.

"Don't Edward. Just… don't."

"I thought you would want me back…" he started, but I still didn't look at him. "Please Bella… let me explain!" he cried.

"No, Edward. You had…god knows how many months to explain! You could have come back before this," I gestured to my heart. "Well, before the hole that was here was mended. You had _so_ _long_ to apologize to explain. Why now? Did your 'distraction' end? Did your new girlfriend break up with you? Or did you get bored? Did you just want the little 'plaything', a 'breakable human' back? Well guess what? This 'plaything', this 'breakable human' doesn't want to play this game again Edward. I'm done with you! I can't take it! I don't want you! I had to live in pain for so long. Then Jacob came. He loves me. I chose him. I love him. I could never again deny the fact that you're a monster. It's not **who **you are, it's **what** you do Edward. Eating animals is not a crime. I do it everyday. But breaking someone's heart, someone who loves you, who still loves and trusts you when you can kill them," I snapped my fingers, "Like that! Just go. Please. I can't take all this pain. As you said, I'm only human." I turned away. I heard his footsteps come up behind me.

"_**Charlie!**_" I screamed, and he froze, and I turned. I looked into his eyes.

"You have hurt me too many times! You are a piece of sh-" I cried, but was interrupted as Charlie barged in, his face sleepy, but his eyes alert. He was still in his pajamas, but his gun was in his hand. My eyes widened. I wanted to hurt Edward like he hurt me, but I never would want to reveal his secret. I only wondered why he didn't run.

EDWARD POV (before Bella's house)

I couldn't stand not being with her. As I realized it, I stood up. I left, with no hesitations, and ran to the nearest airport, to buy a ticket to Washington.

-----------AFTER THE PLANE RIDE-----------

I had no luggage so I ran to Bella's house. I got there at about 12:30 at night. I didn't want to wake her… but I had to see her. I brushed off my clothes and hair and scaled up to the window. The curtain was closed, but I knocked. I heard her footsteps; they stopped, and then came over to the window. Her heart was beating pretty fast. As she opened the curtain, our eyes met, but she looked away in pain. I climbed in.

He studied me, his eyes curious to see how I felt about this. I avoided his gaze, and tried to speak.

"Edward-" she began to say, sighing my name. She was happy to see me! I wrapped my arms around her, as my dead heart rose in happiness.

"Get off me. I _will_ call for Charlie." She said angrily. I froze. But I thought she was happy… why would she call Charlie?

"Bella?" I asked, and her eyes withered in pain as I spoke. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I was about to lift my hand to stroke her cheek but she spoke.

"You heard me. Get off. I have moved on Edward." She said angrily. Her voice revealed the pain she had felt. Pain that had been my fault. She made a frustrated noise, and I stepped back, pain filling me.

"What? Bella… I-" I started. I needed to know what she was feeling. I needed to apologize.

"Don't Edward. Just… don't." she said, and tears she probably didn't notice formed.

"I thought you would want me back…" I started, but she still didn't look at him. "Please Bella… let me explain!" Her tears disappeared.

"No, Edward. You had…god knows how many months to explain! You could have come back before this," she gestured to her heart. "Well, before the hole that was here was mended. You had _so_ _long_ to apologize to explain. Why now? Did your 'distraction' end? Did your new girlfriend break up with you? Or did you get bored? Did you just want the little 'plaything', a 'breakable human' back? Well guess what? This 'plaything', this 'breakable human' doesn't want to play this game again Edward. I'm done with you! I can't take it! I don't want you! I had to live in pain for so long. Then Jacob came. He loves me. I chose him. I love him. I could never again deny the fact that you're a monster. It's not **who **you are, it's **what** you do Edward. Eating animals is not a crime. I do it everyday. But breaking someone's heart, someone who loves you, who still loves and trusts you when you can kill them," she snapped her fingers, "Like that! That makes you a monster, Edward. Just go. Please. I can't take all this pain. As you said, I'm only human." she turned away. I couldn't believe it. What had happened to my Bella? She loved Jacob? Why was he special? **(A/N: yep, Edward doesn't know he is a wolf!)** I felt pain quickly become my only feeling. I stepped closer, about to apologize, and tell her why I had left.

"_**Charlie!**_" she screamed, and I froze, and she turned. She looked into my eyes, making it clear that her only emotion now was anger. I still couldn't move, the pain seeping into every part of me.

"You have hurt me too many times! You are a piece of sh-" she started. Bella, about to curse? At me? She has changed**…** I thought, as Charlie burst in. His mind was still clouded with sleep, but his fatherly side was awake. He was still in pajamas, his gun clenched in his hand.

He looked at Bella, and around the room. His eyes set on me. **What is he doing here? Does he really have the nerve to show his face here? I hope Bella told him that she is with Jacob… at least I have my gun. ** Charlie thought.

"Dad! He came into my room! Please get him out!" Bella cried. She was snapping, and was not going to be able to take much more. Charlie looked at me.

"We'll let him explain." He said and looked coldly at me. **He better not try anything. Maybe Bella shouldn't be so close.**

"Sir-" I started, trying to be polite.

"Don't 'sir' me!" he barked.

"Ok… Chief Swan, I care for your daughter. I had to leave, for family reasons. I did not know how it would take a toll on her and-" Charlie cut me off.

"Let me question you. I don't want any sweet stories! Just answers!" Charlie said, and I knew he had gone into parenting mode. I nodded.

"Why did you leave?"

"Esme wanted to live in California." I said, knowing this wouldn't anger him. This isn't the answer he wanted, but it was to the point like he asked.

"Ok. Why did you break it off with Bella?" **Stop being smart with me, boy! **Charlie thought.

"I wanted Bella to see other people. I would have been fine being tied down and long distance, but I didn't want to force her to do the same." **He's playing the 'I Care' card. Oh, I know a question that will get him…** Charlie thought.

"Why didn't you ask her? Are you sexist?" Me, sexist! I struggled for a real answer. He noticed my pause.** Ha! Got him!** Charlie thought.

" I didn't want to put pressure on her to choose. No it's not because she is incapable, it's because I care for her." I said, reading his mind. He thought I thought she was incapable.

"Why did you come back?" **I was starting to like you, kid. But then you hurt her.** Charlie thought, and conjured up an image of Bella in my absence. Her 'empty house' look brought on a whole new wave of pain.

"I care for her. I missed her. I needed her back." He nodded.

"Do your parents know you're here?" I shook my head. **I can't kick him out… Maybe we can call his parents, and he could get a flight in the morning… **Charlie thought. I tried to hide the fact I knew I was going to spend the night here. I could apologize to Bella…

"Come on Edward. Let's go call your parents. Bells… get some rest." She stood ad Charlie caught her in a hug. It wasn't awkward like the other ones I had witnessed. He whispered in her ear.

"It will be okay. I promise." She nodded and whispered thanks. I looked away, and felt like an intruder. I was one. I glanced at her, but she was in bed. Charlie and me exited, and he closed the door. We walked downstairs, and neither of us spoke. He handed me the phone. I dialed and placed the phone near my ear.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!? I was sleeping and having a good dream!" bellowed Emmett. It was how he answered the phone, in case it was a human.

"Yeah, sorry Emmett. I am at Bella's house." I stressed the fact there was a human nearby.

"You are in so much trouble! Where are you!?" he said, then whispered, "How did it go with Bella?" I whispered back, so quiet Charlie didn't turn.

"Not well. She called Charlie. I was so close to being shot at." Emmett spoke again.

"Carlisle would be so mad. Here he is." I heard Emmett say something about humans nearby.

"What is it Edward? Where are you?" Carlisle asked, in his best 'I-just-woke-up' voice, but in a frantic, 'worried' tone. I checked Charlie's mind. He believed we were normal. **Edward is going to be in so much trouble with his parents. Wait until Jacob hears… **Charlie thought.

"Um… I am in Washington. To be specific, I am at Bella's house. In Forks." I said, waiting for his 'eruption'. It was going to be false because I knew he wanted me to get back with Bella.

"_EDWARD MASON CULLEN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE! YOUR MOTHER WAS FRANTIC! SHE CALLED THE POLICE!" _he screamed, and I flinched, and pretended to look ashamed, all under Charlie's watchful eye. **He deserves it.** Charlie gloated.

"Sorry dad. I wanted Bella back. I missed her." I said.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?"_ he screamed, and I knew Charlie was still gloating.

" You wouldn't have let me go until a break from school." Yea right! Like that was true.

"Let me speak to Charlie." He said, still 'angrily'. I handed the phone to Charlie.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen?" I

"Oh hello. Call me Carlisle, Charlie. I apologize greatly for my son. I know he will do the same. If possible, he can drive to a hotel, and maybe you can fund his stay? When my wife and I come tomorrow to get him, we will pay you back."

"Carlisle, I would not put him out onto the streets. He can spend the night here." I could here the reluctance in his voice, and I knew perceptive Carlisle would not miss the tone of voice.

"Thank you Charlie. I will see you in the morning. May I speak to Edward again?" I was surprised Carlisle was not saying how he didn't want to impose.

"Dad?" I said as Charlie handed me the phone.

"You are going to spend the night here. Me and Esme will come tomorrow to get you." He said in a normal ton. Then low so Charlie wouldn't hear he said, "Don't screw this up, Edward."

"Yes sir." I said, shocked at what he said. He normally didn't act like that.

In a few minutes I was on the couch, lying there, my eyes open. All I could hear was muffled sobs coming from Bella's room.

"_I could never again deny the fact that you're a monster. It's not __**who **__you are, it's __**what**__ you do Edward. Eating animals is not a crime. I do it everyday. But breaking someone's heart, someone who loves you, who still loves and trusts you when you can kill them, like that! That's what makes you a monster, Edward." _Her sweet voice, such cruel words. _"You have hurt me too many times! You are a piece of sh-" _My dead heart was broken. And I still loved her.

A/N: THAT WAS LONG! Yay! Anyway… lets see… who feels bad for Edward? Who is angry with Bella? Let's vote! Tell me your opinions; all reviewers get a special dedication!_** IDEAS WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Another Chance: Part 2

A/n: I know I said I was going to give dedications, so here they are!

Bella-Marie-Black : Don't worry! This was one of the biggest reviews I have ever received! It makes me happy that you like it!  And don't worry about 'telling me how to write my story' because you just gave me an idea!  Continue reading and reviewing, please!

Fluffy Otters : Thank you! This was another one of my longest reviews! I love it! That is basically how I feel! I like Edward AND Jacob. And someone is always angry with Jake... It's not his fault! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Magickless Sorceress : Thanks for the review! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Edwardlover11 : Thanks; I'm glad you think it's good! Please keep reading! From where the jumping occurred and where Edward came back is 3 1/2 months. And you are right. They do have a lot to talk about. Wait until Edward finds out what Jacob is!

lilyxtom : LOL you are my favorite cousin! It's ok to be hyper!

born4this : I'm glad you like it!

ForEverTopaz1901 : You got lucky! While I was typing this, I got your review. Now you get a dedication. Anyway, too many people hate Jacob. He needs love! I'm happy that you think it's great! Please keep reviewing!

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**_

BELLA POV

When I woke up the next morning I was still exhausted. I was up almost the whole night crying. I finally fell asleep at about 5:00. It was 7:30 now. I took off my clothes and put on my robe. I stepped cautiously out of my room. I did not want to run into Charlie. I had convinced myself Edward had already left. I still wasn't so sure. I dashed across the hall and into the bathroom. I took a deep breath as I safely reached the bathroom. I locked the door, and started the shower.

As I showered all I could think about were Edward and Jacob. I knew I would never go back to Edward, but yet… some (really) small part of me still loved him. Hated the look of pain he didn't bother to hide. I needed him to just leave. I was just getting my life back. Just about to tell Jacob I loved him. I had never said 'I love you' to him. Jacob said it to me, every day. He knew I was being fixed, and eventually I would say it.

I knew I was not going to take much more of this. I had always been a little sensitive. I knew people didn't always see that in me, but I was. All these complicated things happening to me, I couldn't take it. I mean Edward didn't even love me!

Back in my room, I got dressed in jeans and a black turtleneck. I could see the gray clouds, and figured it was going to rain. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I was going to see Jacob right after breakfast.

As I went downstairs I heard Charlie talking.

"What time is your parents coming, Edward?" Edward _was_ here.

"Probably about 9:30, 10:00. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are coming too." He knew I was coming down. He wanted me to stay long enough to talk to me. I would not allow it! But, I needed to be strong. I walked down the stairs and practiced what Alice told me.

_Head high, Bella. Throw back your shoulders. Don't slouch. _ I hoped I didn't look ridiculous. I stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlie," I said normally then switched to a clipped voice. "Edward." I walked over to the fridge and took out 2 eggs. I glanced over at the table. Neither one had food in front of them. I took out 5 more eggs, and took out the bread. I put 4 slices of toast in the toaster. I then proceeded to cook the eggs.

"So how about those Seattle Mariners?" Charlie asked weakly, trying to find some common ground in baseball. Edward gave him a small smile but didn't say anything. It was silent until I finished cooking.

"Food's done." I said. I placed a plate in front of Charlie, one where I was going to sit, and one in front of Edward.

"Enjoy!'' I said and handed them both a fork. I poured orange juice and gave Edward the biggest glass. I had also given him the most food. An extra piece of toast and an extra egg. I was still angry.

He gave me a tortured look, but I ignored him. I sat down and began to eat.

"Wow, Edward is actually going to eat something." Charlie said and he finished. Edward had torturedly (is that a word?) eaten half of his food.

"Well he should! I worked hard!" I said and glanced at him. He was dejectedly drinking his orange juice.

Finally, Charlie stood up.

"Sorry I can't see you off Edward. I have to work, even if it's Saturday." Edward and me watched him leave. We heard his car leave and Edward stood up.

"Look Edward. I can't leave until you do, because Charlie left. You are going to sit here and eat. Both of us will be tortured." I stood and cleared my plate, the whole time interrupting Edward trying to speak by prattling about anything. The phone rang as I placed my plate in the dishwasher.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? Where are you? I thought you were coming by?" Jacob asked, with worry etched into his tone. I hated when people worried about me.

"Jake. What did I say about being a safety freak? I'm fine."

"Oh, sorry Bells. It's because of _him_ isn't it?" I knew Edward knew whom we were talking about.

"Yes, Jake. Anyway… why don't you come by? We need to talk."

"Sure… Bella? Are you leaving me?"

"Of course not Jake. You know I- you know I wouldn't do that!" I didn't know why but I couldn't say 'I-love-you' now. It wasn't right. It was the wrong situation.

"Ok, Bella. I'll be there soon." He hadn't picked up on what I was going to say. Edward had. I could tell by the look on his face.

This was not going to be a pleasant discussion.

A/N; walaah! Please review! ANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED, UNLESS THEY ARE ABOUT THE PATH OF THE STORY! That's a surprise 


	4. The Revelation

A/n: I am so happy! I get so many reviews and I am so grateful! I walk around smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day! LOL! Thank you! Here are short dedications!

Bella-Marie-Black

Edwardlover11

Magickless Sorceress

lilyxtom

Hey-Hay13

Twilight's-red-moon

TokyoRose.x

**I have 23 reviews for 3 chapters! It's amazing!**

JAKE POV

I smelled leech. Was _he_ back. He couldn't have her. But… what if Bella was in danger. My heels stirred up dirt as I kicked up the pace.

She wouldn't leave me- right?

EDWARD POV

As soon as Bella hung up, my phone rang. It was Alice, and she began to speak just as I put the phone to my ear. That whole psychic thing got a little annoying sometimes.

"Her future… its dark… I can't see anything!" She cried frantically, but quietly.

"Relax," I said soothingly. "She is right here with me. Alice, tell Carlisle that he needs to be here at about 10:00, 10:30. Alright?"

"Yea-" Bella was looking at him.

"You are talking to Alice. Let me say hi. Please Edward! I haven't talked to her in so long…" she trailed off, sadness etched in her voice. I was reminded painfully of how much it killed her Alice never said bye. I handed her the phone.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. Bella's face was still portraying pain, but it lessoned when she talked to Alice.

"Hi… I have a question…" Bella started.

"Well, I know what you're going to say… Edward thought it would be better if you had a clean break. I'm sorry… I am really, really sorry, Bella. How have you been?"

"Not good." Bella said, the pain full blown, worse then last night. I cringed.

"I'm sorry… well I better go… will I see you later? Well yes, I already know but…"

"Yea…" she whispered. "Bye." She handed me my phone. She crumpled into the chair, and buried her head in her hands. I wanted to stroke her hair, touch her back, but I knew… I was unwelcome.

Then it hit me. The worst smell, worse than human food. Werewolf. I snarled. I needed to protect Bella. There was a knock on the door, and the scent was behind the door. Bella stood, and answered the door.

"NO!" I yelled and stood. She shot me a look.

"What's your problem?" she answered. I didn't sit. Her face lit up as she answered the door. What? It was a werewolf!

What was going on!?

BELLA POV 

It really hurt talking to Alice. I sat and buried my arms in my hands. After what seemed like ages, there was a knock on the door. I knew Edward didn't notice it was anything special. It was our secret knock. _Knock-knockknock-knock. _As I was walking to the door, Edward stood up.

"NO!" he yelled. I turned and fired back.

"What's your problem?" He didn't sit down. I opened the door. A smile crossed my face involuntarily. But I noticed he was shaking.

"What's wrong?" his teeth were clenched and his fists balled.

"Bloodsucker." He stormed over to Edward.

"Pup." He sneered.

I was terrified.

A/n: sorry! I promise next chapter will be long and (hopefully) exciting.


	5. A Meeting: Part 1

A/n: Here you go guys! Here is the dedication, its for my bestest friend, the one that was supportive for this particular chapter… and my cousin was supportive too, but I PROMISED my friend this one was for her!

_**GELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

BELLA POV 

"Back off guys," I said, and walked over to them. I was attempting desperately to make my fear invisible. I stepped in between them and faced Jacob. I gave him a quick kiss, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the table. He sat down, eyes locked on Edward. A small rumble was in his chest, and it vibrated against me as I sat in his lap. Edward took a couple long strides, and sat opposite of us. I patted Jake's chest, and moved to sit in the chair between them.

"Now, I know you guys are enemies, but I have a lot to say. First, Jake," I turned to him, and I felt Edward's eyes probe the back of my head. He desperately wanted to read my mind.

"Jake, you know I care for you a lot. I am _not_ leaving you, I never will. So, no matter what happens, don't murder anyone today, okay?"

"Technically, its not murder if they are already dead…" he muttered. I glared. "Ok, ok," he said. I turned back to Edward.

"As you know, this is Jacob. He is obviously a werewolf, and you better not hurt him. And Jake, careful what you think."

EDWARD POV

Bella turned to me. I was just glad she wasn't touching the dog anymore.

"As you know, this is Jacob." No, really? "He is obviously a werewolf, and you better not hurt him." That's only because he can actually die. "And Jake, careful what you think." The pup's head whipped around to look at me.

_Hmm… let me test this…_ Mutt boy thought, and then began to sing in his mind.

_Leeches…_

_They are stupid_

_And cold_

_And monstrous_

_Oh I hate them_

_For what they did to her._

I winced and he noticed. A picture of Bella, sobbing, dead looking (METAMORPHICALLY), came to me. He then screamed really loudly in his head. I glared at him. Bella noted the exchange.

"Stop acting like four year olds." She said, in her 'bossy voice'. She sounded adorable. Mutt boy was thinking the same thing. I growled, as he then thought of Bella in the skimpiest bathing suit imaginable.

_Benefits of going shopping with 'the girls'. _Bella did not notice, and she blabbered on about us behaving. Then a serious look overcame her face. She crossed over to Mutt boy, and gave him a look. He nodded and she sat on him. Great, it's time to team up on me.

_It's time to give him our say on his coming._ By 'our' I had a feeling he was talking about the pack.

"Edward, the pack wants you to leave. Now. And… so does Jake. Well, technically… Jake is part of the pack." Bella said. I noted she didn't say how she felt.

"How do you feel, Bella?" I asked softly. She looked straight into my eyes.

" I want you to leave me alone. I do not care if you leave Forks, just leave _me _and my family and the pack and everyone _alone._ Edward. Please." I could feel a dry sob build but I swallowed it. I heard my family's minds, all thinking the same thing.

Why does it smell like dog? I kept silent about hearing them coming. In 10 seconds, they would be here.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

The door flew open. Hey I wasn't physic, I didn't know. Everyone's eyes were darkening, and they looked ready to fight.

A/N: what will happen!????


	6. A Meeting: Part 2

A/N: sorry I didn't update… my little friend came to visit. LOL I hope you guys got that. Anyway, here is the newest chappie for the week (maybe!). I need your opinion my peeps! The next chappie there will be a snippet of a song! Should Edward a) hear it on the radio or b) should it be a little intro. You pick! Enjoy!

BELLA POV

You should have seen the Cullen's faces. They barged in, all ready to fight. Here I am, calmly snuggling with a werewolf (my boyfriend, but they don't know that…). Alice marched over, pulled me off his lap and flung me behind her. I ended up being thrown into Esme, who smiled at me, but it didn't reach her furiously black eyes.

Alice was screaming profanities down to a sitting Jacob's face, and then up to his chest as he stood. Alice growled between every few words, and the rest of the Cullens strode up to stand defensively behind her.

"Guys!" I cried, throwing myself in between Alice and Jacob. "Calm yourself! Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice, you were gone awhile. Edward knows already, but we all need to talk." Everyone stared at me in shock. I had my hands on my hips, and I knew I had a furious expression on my face.

"I mean really! Technically, everyone in here is older then me! Even Jacob! He has grown not physically, but everything else has grown!" (**A/N: NOT IN A GROSS WAY!) **"Sit!" I cried. Emmett pulled Rose into his lap, and so did Jasper to Alice. Esme and Carlisle stood, until I motioned to the chair. I plopped on top of Jacob.

"Look, all of you. _**A lot**_ has changed since you guys left. I started dating Jacob and-" Emmett cut me off.

"Do you love him?" I knew I had to tell him. I turned to face Jacob.

"Yes… I love him so much..." I whispered with intense feeling. The joy in his eyes was unmasked. He leaned forward to kiss me, but I turned back to the table. He kissed my hair.

"Now, as I was saying, I started dating Jacob. I knew it was going to be ok because I heard a voice. Edward's voice saying 'Be Happy' and… I knew I had heard it somewhere but…" Edward spoke his eyes pained.

"When you became unconscious, you were so deep in the woods… I carried you a little bit back, but I heard the search party. That was the last thing I said to you before I left." A lump rose in my throat. This was when I realized something… 2/3 of me loved Jake… but the other 1/3… Edward…

I needed to breathe to think. I needed reassurance… but the Cullens needed the truth.

"So basically when you left I was 'dead'. I had no purpose… Jake saved me… I love him, and then when I was busy picking up the pieces of what was left of my heart and my life… a knock on my window made all the pieces disappear. Maybe I can find them again… Who knows…?" I said regret filling my tone. If they stayed away, then…

"_He was in your room_." Jacob… He had stiffened behind me. He had made a statement, not a question.

"_You let him in._" This wasn't a question either. I spoke, my voice weak and trembling.

"We fought. I called Charlie in. Charlie almost shot Edward… but…. Nothing happened! I swear!" I couldn't lose Jacob, not now, no no no! He chuckled darkly, not really laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" he cried, flying up. I fell down towards the floor. Esme, sitting closest to me, was already out of her seat. I made contact with her hard arms. Jake and Edward's eyes were locked.

"Wait no!" I cried. They ignored me. I watched as Jake phased, and Edward snarled. Jake roared as he leapt towards Edward. I gasped.

"Stop! Guys! Please!" I cried, tears threatening to overflow. Esme placed me on the floor, sensing I didn't want to be touched. It seemed Emmett was standing up to go towards the fight.

"No!!! You guys will kill him!" My silent tears fell harder as Jasper and Carlisle strode towards the fight. It was a blur. A strangled sob escaped my mouth, and the fighting ceased. Edward and Jake, both with concern and sorrow in their eyes walked towards me.

"Go away!" I said, and walked defeated towards the stairs. "I'll miss you all. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose..." I froze when Rose spoke.

"Remember Bella, we love you." That somehow made me sadder. I knew I was going to hurt all of the Cullen's with my choice but… I loved Jacob. Nothing could change that. Nothing.

"Thanks." My voice cracked, and I turned and gave them all hugs goodbye. Minus Edward and Jacob. I was too mad at them. I watched them file out the door, and suddenly Edward turned. He spoke with a passion. He honestly believed I might come back!

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always will. I am not leaving Forks until I give up on you." I was afraid to know the answer.

"When is that?"

"Never." He spoke with an honest face and tone. I couldn't believe that he thought that.

"It's a waste of time." I said sadly. He shook his head, the fire of determination blazing.

"No, Bella. You are worth everything." I shook my head, and when I looked up, I saw Edward was gone.

A/N: Hello my peeps! If anyone will be my beta or if anyone knows someone to be my beta, will you please please PLEASE let me know!


	7. you must read this

A/N: i am going on hiatus, and for how long, i do not know. i simply have run out of ideas for most of my stories. it may be forever, and i will let you all know if i make a new account.

sorry


End file.
